


Toriel (Dreemurr)

by tendou



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ...is their ship name togore no way, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Death, Spoilers for True Pacifist Ending, [sings] they are never ever getting back together, brief mention of both asriel and chara too, i don't know how punctuation works, im talking about their relationship but it's definitely over by the end, just a short story about her life from before the war until after true pacifist, sans gets mentioned too but not enough for me to tag him, sorry whoops, this isn't really shippy for them by the way, what's the ship name for them anyway it can't be asriel can it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendou/pseuds/tendou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She used to like the name Dreemurr. Like it a lot.</p>
<p>(the story of how Toriel finds love, loses it, loses a home, and finds a new one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toriel (Dreemurr)

**Author's Note:**

> My first time publishing something on here. About time.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this, even if it's a bit messy!! Undertale is a good game and Toriel is a Good Goat.

The first time she hears the name “Dreemurr” it's from her parents. They're the royal family, she hears. They're in charge. They rule over all monsters. Along with the humans, they watch over the whole world.  
It can't be an easy job, Toriel thinks. It's a very, very big world. Monsters are spread out everywhere, making every corner of this planet their home. She's kind of curious about this family.

The first time she meets someone called Dreemurr is when she's a little older. Of course, for a boss monster, she's still young, and so is he. He's kind and a softy but funny too. Even though he is a prince, he acts like everyone else she's met. Being with him is calming.

Toriel wants to see him again. So she does.

His name is Asgore Dreemurr. He's the prince of monsters at first, then he's her best friend, and one day she realizes, somewhere along the way she's fallen in love with him. Sometimes she finds herself sitting in her garden, drawing pictures of flowers and crowns and boss monsters in the dirt, and his name, and quietly she whispers “Toriel Dreemurr”, before immediately blushing and covering her face. It sounds odd. But she likes it.

Soon he becomes king and Toriel becomes the queen. The job is as hard as she expected but Toriel – Toriel Dreemurr – can handle it. Better than Asgore can, really.

Then they lose everything. The humans turned against them. They lose their homes, their friends, their place in the world. Everyone who's fallen got to have their dust spread over the Earth they so loved, she thinks. The humans are left in a cemetery. She wonders how they're supposed to ever find their hope again.

The underground is very, very small, but there's not many of them left anyway, so it works out. Asgore calls their new city Home. It's terribly uncreative but she lets it go.

They have a child, eventually. Asgore wants to name him Asriel. Toriel doesn't have a better idea, so she accepts it. She really does like the sound of it, though. Asriel Dreemurr.

Things start looking brighter in the underground. They stop being afraid. And as they build up a new city for themselves and finally claim the cavern as truly theirs, a human falls into the mountain. The city's name becomes New Home (they might as well call it that at this point, she thinks) and the human's name becomes Chara Dreemurr. Hoping is as easy as breathing now.

Asgore is good with flowers and their house is full of colors and children's laughter and even though nothing will sprout in their garden in the throne room no matter how much he tries it feels like the whole underground is in bloom.

One day, their throne room is covered in dust. Then, finally, the flowers sprout. Hundreds of them, golden like the sun.

It feels like all colors disappeared from their house.

Asgore is heartbroken and so is Toriel. They are older now but not too old for boss monsters. From now on, they will always be this way. And humans and monsters are at war again and this time, Asgore is the one who declared it and Toriel doesn't understand anything anymore.

Another human comes into the underground. They try to leave. They die.

Asgore's face is like a mirror of the horror and sadness Toriel is feeling, but his words are very different. He speaks of hopes and dreams and a bright future. She can't see any of those.

“Dreemurr!” she spits the name. “You disgusting...disgusting-” she can't finish the sentence. She can only think of the light blue of the human's soul and the red of Chara's and the red of human blood and of dust. “I never want to see you again.”

She leaves. She finds her old home in the ruins. It's barely changed but it feels empty now. She puts a sign on the door that used to be Asgore's room: “Room under renovations”. One day Toriel wants to clean it, throw out all the old clutter and turn it into something new. She never does. Even that is fine though, the house is still big enough for her alone. None of the monsters in the ruins even talk to her.

Sometimes, someone comes to visit. Every single time without fail they leave her again. Every single time, they die.

One day, there's a knock on the door to Snowdin. She's always wanted to destroy it. It would be safer this way. No one would leave again. She never managed to do it. A part of her, no matter how unreasonable or misguided, wanted to be able to home again. For the first time, she's glad about that.

She answers the knock. She gets to hear an absolutely awful joke. And another one. After such a long time, she can laugh again. She isn't all alone anymore. It becomes something new, without painful memories or regret. To the person behind this door, she isn't a Dreemurr, she isn't the queen of monsters, isn't even Toriel. It's almost relieving.

Despite everything she is terrified when another child wants to leave. She wants to stop them, she hesitates too long. She can't do anything.

The child wants to go home again. So she lets them go. Even though to leave, they would have to take Asgore's soul, she lets them go. Toriel kind of thinks it's okay this way, for a while.

Then she doesn't anymore. It isn't okay. It can't be okay. She decides to follow them.

The barrier is broken and monsters are free. She meets Asgore again. He's the way he's always been, kind and awkward and a huge softy and it sickens her. His smile is a little sadder though and his eyes look emptier now.

Toriel does take pity on him, eventually. She allows him to work at her school, in the garden. She gets used to being around him again.

One evening, she's sitting in her empty classroom, correcting tests (she draws little smiley faces for every student who's improved from the previous test and writes something encouraging for those who didn't), and she tries saying it again.

“Toriel Dreemurr.”

It sounds horrible.


End file.
